Death at first sight
by unknown-for-life
Summary: This is a one-shot about my Adventure Time's OCs. So no OC haters please. Yeah, it might be sucks so please tell me what you think. Rated T for swearing.


**There was once a girl name Anna. Long time ago, on one night, she was on her way to her hometown. Her car suddenly got broken and stopped. She got out of the car and pushed it away from the road. After that, the weather started to rain. She noticed an old abandoned building on top of a hill near her. She took some stuffs from her car, locked it and ran to the building to look for shelter. Because of the dark and rain, she didn't notice a sign, which was covered in blood : HARDWOOD'S MENTAL ASYLUM. **

**When she arrived at the lobby, she couldn't see anything but the dark. Suddenly, a lightning stroked. She saw something red on the floor and noticed some kind of liquid was dripping on her blond hair. She looked up and saw a bunch of hanged, white dressed corpses looking down with their eyes glowing. She was shock. Suddenly, someone pulled her hair. She turned her head back and saw a black haired girl smiling brightly. A voice came from nowhere : ' . . . answer this question . . . and you will live . . . who killed us . . . ? '. She was scared but she took all of her courage to answer : ' No one did. You killed yourself '. A brown haired corpse appeared and said : ' How brave you are. The very first person who has the courage to said that. But you've known our secret so we can't let you leave. Right, Jess? ' - ' Sorry, kiddo. Rules are rules ' - the voice from the black haired girl. Like an instinct, Anna ran and prevented the knife that Jess was holding from making a wound on her. **

**She ran and ran, until she saw a door. The sign said : ' DRESSING ROOM '. She quickly entered it and locked the door behind her. She remembered a flashlight in her bag and used it to see the room. She saw a candle and a lighter. She light up the candle and suddenly, the room was lighted with the light of candles. She saw some beautiful gowns. ' That's odd. Why are these gowns here? And what were those monsters chasing me for? '. She noticed a boy sitting on a chair by a boarded window. She almost screamed. But stopped when she saw his face : white skin, brown hair. He looked at her with his crimson eyes. Anna fell in love with him, she even blushed when he looked at her. She saw him smiling. Even though they only met for 1 minute, Anna knew that this is destiny for them to meet. She was so happy that she closed her blue eyes. **

**Her joy ended very soon. She felt a pain in her chest. She opened her eyes and saw the boy stabbing her in the chest. And there she saw it, his evil grin. But she couldn't do anything but hug him, her first love. She died with a smile. But her soul still stuck with her unrequited love. The boy left a rose on her dead body and disappeared. She heard footsteps and BANG! Jess was there. She only saw the dead body on the floor ' Tch! We're late again. That asshole always takes our best prey. ' - ' Well, 'Bloody Rose' IS the greatest assassin of all time. ' - ' Yeah right ' - ' Come on. Let's 'burry' her and seal this room ' - ' Fine '. They left. **

**Anna heard their conversation and knew her murderer's name is Bloody Rose and he's an assassin. She wondered why did they want to kill her. She tried to get back to her body and it work. She used some fabric she found to close her wound, grabbed her bag and escape from that room. But when she closed the door behind her, she heard footsteps coming and she ran. Ran to the end of the hallway. There she saw a huge hole and she jumped through it, landed safely on some bushes. She got up and heard the sound of a guitar. She followed the sound and ended up at the entrance of the building. She saw the sign and gasped. It was the famous mental asylum she once read on a book. But it got destroyed during a storm and everyone who was in the building died. **

**She ran down the hill. Jumped on her car and started the engine. It worked. She remembered that the engine was broken. She knew that ' Bloody Rose ' helped her. She smiled and drove away. Sitting on a tree near her parking spot and watched drove away was a crimson-eyed girl : ' So she thought I'm a boy. Oh well. She survived from that stab so I guess boss will understand. '**

**She drove back to a ruin. She parked her car at the usual spot outside of the ruin and began walking on the ground that got destroyed by bombs. She kept walking until she found her house. She was lucky that when she found it, it still useable. After 25 months of wandering around the ruins, she knew that the era of mankind had ended and the new era has begun. The crimson-eyed girl flew back to a big mansion, holding the heart of her newest victim. . .**


End file.
